Dossier X163: 88888888
by Simple Demoiselle
Summary: C'est une histoire assez difficile à résumer, si elle vous intéresse j'explique tout à l'intérieur car sans connaître les particularités de l'univers, cela ne vous aidera pas. Tout les personnages de cette histoire sont à moi (sauf ceux évoqués qui ne seront jamais joués à l'auteur d'Hetalia ) le monde aussi par ailleurs. Merci par avance
1. prologue

Bonsoir (bonjour?) c'est parti pour quelques minutes de blabla.

Alors je vais surtout parler d'un endroit appelé le Continent où se passe une grande partie de l'histoire. Le Continent est situé au milieu de l'océan pacifique. Il faut savoir que la planète telle que nous la connaissons est deux fois plus grande à l'heure actuelle. Sur le Continent il existe un énorme endroit nommé la zone internationale, là où tout les peuples cohabitent. Après chaque pays a sa zone géographique attitrée. Neïm, la ville dont je parle dans le texte se trouve dans la zone internationale.

Tout les personnages présents sont des Représentants, qu'il s'agisse des incarnations du Continent ou de leurs Dark.

J'espère intéresser deux trois personnes avec ce récit bizarre, pour toute question, n'hésitez à le faire dans les commentaires, je vous répondrez toujours dans la mesure du possible.

Je sais que ce truc peut semblera bizarre, d'ailleurs j'ai beaucoup hésité à le poster mais cette histoire me tient à coeur et je voudrais vraiment que certaines personnes apprécie sa lecture.

Voilà le prologue, les personnages entrent en scène. Leurs nom de code est aussi celui de leur représentation. Ils apparaîtront tôt ou tard dans Histoires Diverses qui n'est qu'un rassemblement de textes courts. Certains personnages présents dans cet UA y sont.

Bon je vais arrêter de vous embrouiller, merci par avance.

**Sibérie**, de son nom de code rentra dans la maison dévastée où la toute jeune fille se tenait devant elle, une poupée défigurée à la main. Il avait été décidé d'appeler celle-ci le temps de la mission **Vienne**, elle retrouverait son identité de naissance dès que la situation se stabiliserait. De grands yeux roses ne la quittaient pas alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la dernière survivante espérant ne pas l'effrayer comme cela arrivait parfois lors de la première rencontre. **Caucase**, son collègue attendait sans un mot sur le perron prêt à intervenir en cas de force majeure. **Alpha **et **Omega, **leurs deux employeurs exigeaient que la prise de contact revienne aux femmes,

généralement plus rassurantes, surtout dans le cas d'une victime mineure et la petite **Vienne** approchait tout juste de ses quatorze ans. Elle n'eut pas à ouvrir la bouche, ni à faire quoi que ce soit la rescapée du massacre se redressa déclarant d'une voix d'outre tombe. - Je savais que vous viendriez, Papa et Maman me l'avaient dit. Si ils finissaient par les avoir, ce serait Vous qui prendrez la relève.

Bien que familière aux nombreux types de réactions, elle ne se trouva jamais confronté à un pareil cas de figure. Leur protégée gardait un calme glacial, plus encore, elle en savait énormément. Trop ? Peu importait, il s'agissait de la sortir de là avant que la police ne débarque, ce qui ne tarderait plus afin de la mettre en lieu sûr. **Sibérie **fit signe à son équipier de les rejoindre, le reste se passa de la même façon que d'ordinaire : long vêtement rendant l'identification peu évidente, coup de chance, le temps leur facilitait la tâche en raison de la neige épaisse justifiant de s'accoutrer en sac. Le froid aussi ne rendrait pas incongru la capuche dont se coiffa la petite sans broncher, elle suivait leurs indications à la lettre, rare de tomber sur quelqu'un de si coopératif. La procédure respectée, **Caucase **mettant à profit la confusion engendrée entraîna tout le monde dans la voiture puis démarra. Ils roulèrent une demie heure durant dans une atmosphère de malaise jusqu'à une petite maison de banlieue à la sortie de Neïm où leurs contacts hébergeraient la gosse.

**Oural **se disait parfois que les responsables de l'agence avaient un curieux sens de l'humour pour donner de telles appellations à leurs agents, intervenants et autres participants quand le klaxon la tira de ses réflexions : ils sonnaient. Elle se montra juste dans ses approximations, ce dont elle se félicita en son for intérieur puis accueillit le trio par un sourire bienveillant, principalement destiné à la préadolescente, sa nouvelle locataire. Ils échangèrent deux trois platitudes prêts à démarrer une véritable conversation, mais un sms reporterait leurs échanges sociaux à une occasion prochaine même s'ils pouvaient se permettre de ne pas débarquer dans l'instant ils ne devaient pas trop traîner en chemin. Laisser aux autorités officielles les formalités comme les dépositions, témoignages car ce dossier-là ne demandait pas de discrétion particulière contrairement à **Vienne **, une histoire plus _Classique_ davantage dans leurs cordes donc de la protection _standard._

Les victimes, un couple de commerçants Arméniens venait de se faire abattre d'une balle en pleine tête, l'époux ayant refusé de s'allier avec la mafia de son pays d'origine, ce qui déplut, ils furent exécutés. Officiellement, à titre d'exemple. **Caucase **ne doutait pas des vrais motifs du crime : l'individu imbu de sa personne ne supporta pas qu'un simple patron d'une épicerie de quartier refuse de lui reverser ce qu'il lui devait pour garder son établissement sur leur soit disant _Territoire. _Pourquoi aller chercher plus loin ? Parents de deux enfants désormais orphelins, ils se rendaient sur les lieux du crime afin de les confier à une famille extérieure, le travail reprenait. **Sibérie **laissa les coordonnées permettant à **Vienne** exclusivement de la joindre, juste après que son collègue en ai fait autant, ensuite direction la mission suivante.

Moins oppressé par l'absence de leur dernière passagère, le membre masculin de l'équipe prit la parole.

- Dis depuis quelques jours t'as pas l'impression d'être un transporteur ? Risqua t il, cherchant à établir la communication.

Il ne récolta que le silence pour compagnon de route.

Alpha et Omega sont deux personnages dont je ne parlerai jamais dans mes autres textes et qui n'ont pas de nom. Il s'agit du "Couple" à l'origine des Représentants.


	2. Chapitre un

Volici donc la suite, bonne lecture!

le matin qui suivit, **Oural **discuta avec **Alpha**, laquelle se renseignait concernant l'intégration de **Vienne. **Comment celle ci se comportait elle avec **Kiev**, l'autre garçon sous sa garde? Elle ne montra aucune surprise au compte rendu, à savoir: une distante cordialité, d'elle comme de lui, leurs personnalités ne permettaient pas des liens immédiats, rien d'étrange. Ils s'étaient salués face à face au petit déjeuner par un _Bonjour _dont la politesse glaciale, bien qu'attendue n'en restait pas moins perturbante, surtout aux yeux de leur hôte, ce que ses propos ne cachaient pas. **Alpha **la laissa extérioriser son malaise durant les première minutes, puis, elle la recentra, la question de l'éducation des jeunes gens se posait. Simple formalité pourtant vu qu'ils étudieraient au même endroit que tout le monde, juste un petit rappel de telle sorte que l'intéressée n'oublie pas les démarches administratives ou ne les fasse pas à la dernière minute, comme elle s'y prenait généralement.

**Oural**, malgré sa nature fiable et consciencieuse n'était pas douée pour ce que touchait la paperasserie, si bien qu'elle livrait des formulaires d'inscription incomplets ayant laissé un petit morceau sur son bureau, la table de la salle de séjour... Ou elle les rendaient en retard, coup de chance l'administration se montrait en générale conciliante. Après trois maladresses de ce type, sa supérieure entreprit un petit Coup de Sonnette dans le but d'éviter ces désagréments car il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus avec la patience de l'_Académie Territoriale Laïque Ad Lucis_ , ou **ATLAS. **Nom plus simple à retenir mais aussi clin d'œil à sa population estudiantine et professorale des plus Cosmopolites. Les gens ne parlaient pas de Zone Internationale du Continent pour rien, au contraire.

La jeune femme soupçonnait leur directeur de faire partie des anciens employés **d'Alpha** et** Omega **sans jamais trouver la moindre preuve étayant ce qu'elle avançait. Pour elle, leur flexibilité ne pouvait s'expliquer autrement, le personnel se montrant toujours si arrangeant, la preuve, jamais personne ne pointa du doigt son étourderie maladive. Elle se leva, la vaisselle ne se laverait pas sans intervention extérieure, elle poursuivrait cette enquête intérieure les mains dans l'eau savonneuse. Le dernier verre rangé, **Oural **se posa sur la vieille causeuse saisissant la télécommande, un livret de jeux intellectuels type Sudoku dans la main gauche, elle comptait profiter de ce moment de tranquillité alliant Travail / Détente. Le visionnage régulier des informations était demandé aux familles d'accueil affiliées à l'organisation chargées de se tenir au fait de l'actualité en lien ou non avec ceux dont ils avaient la charge.

Une voix féminine commentait l'image: un appartement saccagé, deux corps sans vie, le front percé d'un macabre point rouge. La mafia Arménienne comptait à son actif deux assassinats de plus, celui d'un couple, propriétaires d'une petite épicerie locale: les Stepanian. Leur fille Naïri et leur fils Erevan se retrouvaient désormais orphelins cependant il ne serait rien divulgué de plus pour assurer leur sécurité. Pas grand chose, mais **Oural **reconnut sans mal le nom: la fratrie dont s'était chargé **Caucase** et** Sibérie**...

Normalement **Catherine** avait dû les récupérer. Elle s'avérait être la seule personne à avoir pu garder son vrai prénom, née dans la zone internationale, rien ne correspondait comme nom de code alors elle jouait sur les sons, sur l'orthographe.

Les nouveaux titres s'affichèrent. La jeune femme à la vue des troubles en Ukraine sentit son cœur se serrer, la situation empirait...Par chance, **Kiev **ne se trouvait pas assis avec elle, non seulement il allait se rappeler des circonstances pénibles l'ayant conduit dans cette maison, puis il risquait de recommencer à réclamer son ami d'enfance, **Crimée. **Si l'histoire de Vienne baignait dans un dangereux brouillard, celle des deux adolescents s'inscrivait dans la triste actualité. Leurs parents disparus dans les émeutes, une gentille fille du village les avaient plus ou moins adopté. Ils étaient restés avec celle ci six mois, laissant le temps à chacun de s'attacher à elle jusqu'à ce que le destin et un groupe d'indépendantistes extrémistes ne prive tragiquement ces ados de leur récent repère maternel. Et ils avaient fini par le biais des secours internationaux comme d'autres rescapés sur le Continent.

De ce qu'elle en savait ou avait cru comprendre, la famille de **Crimée **baignait directement ou non suffisamment dans les attentats pour qu'il bénéficie du programme de protection. Il tenait par ailleurs à ne plus avoir de contacts avec **Kiev**, la culpabilité le rongeant, persuadé que ces lointains cousins avaient orchestré l'explosion causant la mort de leurs familles respectives ainsi que celle d'**Ukraine**, désignation de la personne ayant veillé sur eux.

Parfois, les dossiers qui atterrissaient sur les bureaux **D'Alpha **et** Omega** se révélaient d'une complexité dépassant l'entendement, jamais **Oural** ne désirait changer son rôle de simple logeuse, comportant à l'occasion plus de risques qu'il n'y paraissait. **Pangée**, la plus ancienne des membres de l'agence l'avait régulièrement mise en garde...


	3. Chapitre deux

Chapitre 3 et hop! Désolée mais là j'ai envie de me faire plaisir et de décrire mes personnages donc ce sera sans doute "long"

Francis Bonnefoy ne m'appartient pas et je ne le jouerai pas, son nom sera juste mentionné.

Le rose et les couleurs peu communes dans les yeux d'ordinaire sont ici chose banale, pour préciser ainsi que les ethnie non caucasiennes qui ne sont pas brunes sans un métissage. L'Africaine naturellement blonde existe c'est "commun' pour citer un exemple.

Naïri Stepanian avait accepté de se faire renommer Arménie par les services de protection, cependant elle insista pour que son frère Erevan garde son nom. Elle s'exprimait pour lui car il ne parlait plus depuis la découverte macabre de leurs parents au milieu de la salle de séjour familiale. La vision de ces tristes pantins de chair, autrefois ceux qu'il appelait Papa et Maman fut trop pénible pour lui, il en devint psychiquement aphone. Il tenait pourtant à garder ce prénom si particulier donc aisément identifiable en dépit du danger représenté, il ne lui restait plus que cela, un souvenir de ses parents, écrivit il à l'aide son téléphone portable. Catherine et Sibérie promirent d'intervenir auprès de leurs collègues, veillant à ce que sa volonté soit respectée.

Un sourire fragile étira les lèvres scellées de l'adolescent, seul signe visible de sa gratitude. Sa grande sœur resserra le châle sur ses épaules avant de lâcher un "_Très bien" _pouvant s'interpréter comme une réponse ou une forme de remerciement venant de sa par alors qu'elle ajoutait une sévérité supplémentaire à son austère tenue emprisonnant ses longs cheveux bruns aux légères ondulations dans un chignon sec. Si son frère n'attirait pas trop l'attention par ses vêtements ordinaires, elle suscitait la curiosité des passant pour deux.

Sa robe sans forme avalait son corps svelte que l'épaisseur du tissu ne réussissait pas à cacher, elle se présentait en une masse informe d'un marron triste frôlant le noir. Un inspection plus poussée signifiait une erreur, puisque la démarcation en dessous de la taille révélait des couleurs et matières trop disparates pour appartenir à un vêtement uni; correction, elle portait un chemisier sans boutons rappelant ce qui se faisait dans certains pays du Moyen, Proche Orient ou du Maghreb sans en égaler la fantaisie comme le doux exotisme. Sans ornements, uni, au col à peine ouvert ne laissant absolument rien apparaître d'autre que que son cou avec une minuscule zone de peau inférieure, les manches, longues mangeaient pratiquement ses petites mains sans bijoux. La jupe traînant au sol se dessinait en une simple alliance de formes géométriques discrètes sans recherches, ni même esthétique. Large, sans pour autant occuper de la place en raison d'une masse inhabituelle.

Ce qui surprenait le plus dans cette toilette, l'âge de la personne. Fait étrange, Naïri poussait les gens à se retourner sur son passage et pourtant une musulmane vêtue de la burqa produisait moins d'étonnement. Elle ne montrait aucune particularité physique insolite, laquelle aurait conduit à justifier cette attention, mais visiblement une jeune fille avec si peu de peau découverte, sans jean ni symbole vestimentaire propre à sa génération, dont l' unique signe de goût pour la mode, de longues bottes cuissardes en daim aux lacets colorés épousant la jambe invisibles en pleine rue, ça surprenait plus d'un.

Ses yeux, un confus mélange de bleu et de jaune en partie dissimulés par de toutes petites lunettes à la monture délicate, presque invisibles se voyaient habillés de cils d'un brun identique à sa chevelure pour un visage qui aurait pu être très doux sans l'expression froide qu'affichait sa propriétaire aux sourcils dangereusement froncés. Sa peau se composait d'un hâle subtil, juste assez pour l'exclure des teintes diaphane, albâtre... Enfin sa poitrine n'offrait pas grand chose à un amateur de formes, ce qu'il fallait, rendant impossible de voir en elle un garçon. Elle affichait une taille à peine supérieure à la moyenne de son âge, à savoir 17 ans.

Erevan, son frère cadet, d'une année de moins avait en guise de regard deux remarquables pierres dorées, la couleur déjà en partie présente chez sa sœur. Sa musculature inexistante soulignait sa jeunesse sous entendant une possible fragilité renforcée par sa silhouette gracile, sa taille bien que dans les normes donnait avec sa carrure l'image de quelqu'un de plus petit. Les mèches s'échappant de son bonnet non retiré indiquait une nuance plus proche du châtain à moins que la lumière ne soit en cause. Des traits fins composaient une physionomie avenante nimbée pour l'heure d'un voile de tristesse parvenant à atteindre davantage par l'absence de larmes, ses joues sèches renforçaient son chagrin devenu plus poignant. Un jean sans prétention ni particularité dessinait des jambes délicates, le sweet écru, à capuche trop grand recouvrait la moitié de son vêtement inférieur, sur le devant s'étalait une inscription évocatrice "_Don't Look Away"_. Des doigts de pianiste retirèrent le bonnet, lequel glissa sur l'impeccable carrelage bleu nuit en une gracieuse danse, il finit sa course contre un imposant meuble blanc à la fonction indéterminée. L'adolescent se pencha deux minutes pour renouer ses lacets, hors de la luminosité particulière de la lampe du vestibule sa vraie couleur d'origine se révéla: un marron chocolat brillant se rapprochant beaucoup du brun de sa sœur, à par que les siens étaient totalement lisses. Niveau carnation, la sienne se différenciait par une nuance jaune frôlant le blanc.

Catherine proposa aux Stepanian de les débarrasser, tendant les bras afin de recevoir leurs manteaux. Elle se heurta au refus de Naïri, son parent résolut le problème par un "je vais le faire" depuis son téléphone. En lisant ce message, elle cligna des paupières pour approuver par le biais d'un geste peu commun: elle superposa ses annulaires le temps d'à peine une seconde. Leur hôtesse indiqua la direction qu'il devait prendre s'il voulait rejoindre la penderie, il mémorisa ces renseignements, les sauvegardant sur son cellulaire. A cet instant, une ombre annonça une présence supplémentaire.

- Jeanne, tu arrives au bon moment, laisse moi te présenter Naïri Stepanian. Naïri voici ma fille, Jeanne, elle a 16 ans et étudie aussi à ATLAS.

- Bonsoir Mademoiselle je vous remercie d'accepter notre présence chez vous. Énonça la jeune Arménienne d'une voix audible.

Jeanne se tourna vers le duo qu'elle salua distraitement car ils ne restaient jamais. A la grande surprise des adultes présents, l'adolescente ne manifesta aucun désaccord lorsque l'enfant de la maison se proposa de l'aider à s'installer, elle montra d'ailleurs pour la première fois une émotion, elle s'illumina, hocha la tête. Chacune d'entre elle s'empara d'une des valises avec comme objectif de les monter au premier étage, la bâtisse en comptant trois après ajout du grenier. Puisqu'elles se rencontraient juste, Naïri détailla la fille de sa tutrice de circonstancielle.

De longs cheveux d'une blondeur d'épis aux boucles soyeuses cascadaient librement ses épaules ainsi que son dos, ses prunelles bleues cerclées du rouge faisant écho à ceux de sa mère. Petite, elle affichait la corpulence digne d'une personne à l'hygiène de vie saine, sans privations, ce qui venait confirmer ses jambes nues finement musclées. Son visage d'un ovale harmonieux aux traits purement Caucasiens encadré par deux boucles d'oreilles enfantines tranchant avec la sobriété de son allure générale. Un short citadin au vert très doux sous un top crème à l'encolure en V dissimulant la naissance de sa poitrine l'habillaient, s'ajoutait une veste d'intérieur dans une matière évoquant la soie, blanche, une paire d'espadrilles chromée aux larges talons de cinq centimètres complétait son apparence.

Quand elle se pencha et expédia les malles sous le lit, aidée par la moquette, Naïri vit briller à son cou un médaillon finement ciselé gravé d'initiales: JF s'entrelaçant.Cédant à une pulsion commune, elle la questionna sur la lettre suivante. Ce qu'elle apprit dépassait ses attentes premiè F symbolisait le prénom Francis, celui de son père. Francis Bonnefoy et son épouse Catherine, dont Jeanne n'avait jamais connu le nom de famille puisque sa génitrice l'ignorait ne vivaient pas ensembles, le pourquoi vint ensuite.

L'aînée des Stepanian sut que la femme qui la logeait était orpheline élevée par la directrice de l'établissement, une richissime veuve. Quand celle ci s'éteignit de sa belle mort, un jeune homme, son futur mari se présenta à elle avec une étonnante requête. Issu d'une famille rigide de la haute noblesse Française, il se voyait dans l'obligation de donner un hériter ou à la rigueur une héritière ce qui ne pouvait pas à cause de ses préférences qu'il avait toujours gardées cachées. Après une longue conversation, Catherine décida de venir en aide à cet inconnu dont la situation et la détresse l'avait touchée au cœur. N'ayant elle même peu envie de passer sa vie seule, elle se lia à celui ci la bénédiction des parents donnée. Leur liaison fut présentée aux Bonnefoy comme ancienne mais secrète vu la naissance de la jeune femme, détail dont ils firent peu de cas heureux que leur fils épouse une demoiselle d'une lignée convenable. La défunte tutrice faute de posséder un titre descendait de bourgeois à la lignée honorable, selon les critères des futurs beaux parents, ainsi s'unit Catherine désormais Bonnefoy. Francis, artiste fantasque menait sa vie comme il l'entendait malgré l'amour sincère qu'il portait à sa femme sous une forme excluant le charnel, il adorait aussi sa fille mais devait voyager énormément de par son métier.

Ce collier, offert pour son sixième anniversaire matérialisait le lien père / fille en dépit de la distance, les lettres représentaient le lien familial, une étreinte, celle qui ritualisait chacune de leurs retrouvailles. Jeanne dit à son interlocutrice qu'elle lui confiait cela en signe de confiance, celle qu'elle lui avait inspiré, presque naturellement. Naïri, face à une telle démonstration assura qu'elle s'en montrerait digne et son for intérieur qu'elle deviendrait l'amie de cette jeune fille car il ne pouvait pas en être autrement sentait elle au plus profond de son être.


	4. Chapitre trois

Chapitre 4 la compane! Après discussion avec Aristo Barjo (que je remercie de m'accorder un peu de son si précieux temps et de tolérer ma présence)(n'y voyez là aucun sarcasme, je vous prie) je vais poster ici la version sans description des personnages histoire d'alléger le texte. Pour les personnes qui veulent les lire, un message privé ou précisez le dans votre commentaire, comme ça tout le monde sera content. Salomon a Parlé ! hihi

Bon même topo, Lovino (Italie du Sud ) et Antonio (Espagne) sont à leur auteur respectif, je ne les fais que figurer à titre d'évocation, comme les précédents personnages ne m'appartenant pas. Et après eux ce sont les derniers noms "connus" que je mentionnerai avant quelques chapitres. Je reviendrai ensuite sur un élément de l'histoire des Vargas qui encore ne sort que de mon imagination.

Je sais, c'est long à mettre en place mais l'histoire contient de multiples personnages tous en relation et la trame est complexe tant les racines de l'intrigue se situent Loin dans le temps.

Le "rating" risque de changer d'ici peu avec l'intervention des Dark car si ça paraît assez "doux" pour l'instant attention au virage à 180 pour bientôt. Là ça va dans ce chapitre mais, par la suite... Folie, Meurtres, inceste et autres immoralités sont à venir.

Des références vont par la suite apparaître mais ne vous étonnez pas si elles ressemblent pas aux histoires que je vous connaissez, pour mes besoins je réadapte.

Merci par avance encore et les questions sont toujours les bienvenues tant que je peux y répondre sans rien dévoiler, ainsi que les commentaires, les avis, ma Boite est également ouverte pour les gens qui préfèrent utiliser cette méthode.

Et hop!

Jeanne agrémentait quand elle se rendait en classe, sauf cas particuliers sa tenue d'un accessoire hors du commun. Son choix se porta sur un chapeau melon personnalisé de ses mains, rose flashy. Elle tenait cette douce excentricité de son géniteur, même si lui en tant qu'artiste poussait le concept au plus loin. Cette touche de couleur inattendue ressortait avec la mise en opposition d'une robe d'un blanc virginal soulignant la taille par un ceinturon doré. Elle évacua quatre mèches selon un angle symétrique, étudié, satisfaite elle gratifia son reflet d'un sourire presque complice. Elle descendit les premières marches du deuxième étage et se figea devant la vision de sa mère, une épaisse liasse à coté d'elle, la télévision allumée, un stylo entre les mains. Catherine ne voyait pas sa fille de dos, par contre, elle si. Difficile de croire que dans cette position, elle travaillait, pourtant oui. L'adolescente adoucit son pas de sorte à ne pas la déranger.

Naïri réajusta ses lunettes, dans un manteau très long, une sombre capuche sur la tête, le tout complété d'une écharpe: elle s'estimait prête à affronter la neige ainsi que le vent, les flocons tourbillonnant dans le ciel en abondance. Maternellement, elle emmitoufla son petit frère dont seuls les yeux demeuraient visibles après le passage de celle ci: ils tiendraient le coup, direction l'extérieur. Elle remercia leur hôtesse de leur offrir l'hospitalité avant de partir, escortée par Jeanne seule à connaître la direction exacte du fameux complexe scolaire ATLAS. Sur le chemin, la petite blonde chantonnait alors que le seul garçon du trio admirait les alentours, dont il n'avait pas vraiment pu profiter avec leur arrivée en catastrophe, la main toujours fermement tenue par sa dernière parente proche encore en vie. Une voiture passa lentement, se stoppa pour les laisser traverser, Jeanne eut un petit signe de main pour l'un des passagers, invisible aux Stepanian. Devant leur réaction elle expliqua qu'une de ses amies, demie soeur par la génétique se trouvait sur la banquette arrière. Une désignation aussi déroutante poussa la jeune Arménienne à se questionner pour la énième fois sur cette famille. Les Bonnefoy la déstabilisaient de plus en plus. Déjà Alpha et Omega...Puis maintenant Ca? D'autres surprises de cette nature l'attendaient elle en poussant la porte de ATLAS?

Lucia Carriendo Fernandez Vargas avait effectivement un lien de parenté avec la jeune Française, cependant celui ci s'arrêtait à leur sang commun. Francis, le père de Jeanne comptait parmi ses amis très proches un jeune homme Espagnol répondant au nom d'Antonio Carriendo Fernandez en couple avec un certain Lovino Vargas. Comme beaucoup de ménages gay, ils souhaitaient avoir un enfant mais la chose en dépit des lois favorables ne restait pas aisée; sensible à leur problème Catherine se proposa comme donneuse d'ovules. De ce service particulier naquit un bébé, Lucia.

La volonté d'aider la cause homosexuelle montrée par Catherine trouvait son origine dans l'éducation de sa tutrice. La cousine de cette veuve, lesbienne avait préféré se donner la mort que de se voir mis au ban de la société, ce que la défunte, adolescente alors trouva profondément triste, injuste. En grandissant auprès de cette femme, Catherine élevée dans la tolérance et le respect par cette Apatride Volontaire devint celle qui accepta ce mariage d'agrément et de venir en aide à ce couple masculin décidé à fonder une famille. Rien de bien extraordinaire en somme. Quoi que, peut être que la vieille femme décédée avait mis ces deux là en contact à l'occasion de sorte à ce qu'ils s'apprécient durant leur enfance? Rien de définitif.

Erevan salua de son clavier tactile l'altruisme dont elle avait fait preuve à deux reprises, félicitant Jeanne d'avoir pour mère quelqu'un aussi estimable à son sens. Un juron mi Espagnol mi Italien transperça les tympans de Naïri, sa propriétaire tenait par le bras un garçon qu'elle fustigeait en cette langue hybride, Bombes Vocales en passe de concurrencer le plus redoutable des Engins de morts car elles fusaient à la vitesse d'une mitraillette, actuellement impossibles à stopper. L'aînée des Stepanian condamna intérieurement cette exubérance malvenue, ce dont elle se garda de faire étalage, par correction, ce qui aurait teinté ce choix d'une touche d'hypocrisie selon des avis divers. D'un geste autoritaire, elle intima son compagnon au silence, il obtempéra de suite, sa docilité indiquant l'habitude. Elle s'introduisit, puis vint le tour de celui qui la suivait, simplement son prénom, Fritz désigné par l'expression Petit Ami. Lucia Carriendo Fernadez Vargas monopolisa la conversation tout le temps que celle-ci dura, parfois le blondinet aux caractéristiques Germaniques commençait à ouvrir la bouche pour participer au débat ou simplement s'exprimer en pure perte… S'il commettait cette Imprudence sa moitié avait tôt fait de lui en couper l'envie par des répliques acerbes qui se voulaient féministes mais filtraient ouvertement avec la misandrie pure : adjectif excessif or faute de mieux il s'accordait à la situation en l'allégeant. L'équivalent du machisme féminin aurait à merveille illustré cette scène, si la langue venait à le faire exister.

Jeanne, d'une quinte de toux, crescendo musical informa l'Italienne de la gêne tangible qu'occasionnait sa petite scène chez les Stepanian, dont l'une admirait les murs sans naturel alors que l'autre cherchait du regard un endroit où fuir. Énième propos ordurier avec lequel Lucia servit des excuses en demie teinte sous l'œil consterné et fataliste de Fritz, elle ne changerait donc jamais…


	5. Chapitre quatre

(la maison de Jeanne est un clin d'œil à ce que j'ai eu l'occasion d'observer quand je passe chez ma cousine, donc ce n'est pas du tout incohérent)

Pangée reçut ce nom de son père géologue, un homme adorant son métier dont la mystérieuse disparation pesait encore lourd malgré les années. Elle n'avait jamais oublié son enthousiasme ce soir là quand il rentra de son site de fouilles… Il paraissait plus heureux que jamais, lui annonçant qu'une découverte allait bientôt être mise à jour, quelque chose de si Important qu'il en changerait à tout jamais l'histoire de l'humanité entière. Quand elle chercha des explications supplémentaires, il remonta ses lunettes puis lui répondit par un petit clin d'œil ces phrases intrigantes « ce n'est plus de mon domaine, mais tu le sauras bien assez tôt ma grande » Le lendemain, il n'était pas la maison : tout prit fin. À partir de ce moment, sa vie changea, celle qui portait le code Alpha, mère de l'Actuelle se présenta devant elle, accompagnée de Omega et la petite Pangée tira un trait sur ce qu'elle connaissait, le monde qui l'avait construite, amis, école…

En 20 ans, la fillette avait grandi pourtant elle ignorait toujours pourquoi. De ce qu'elle comprit au fil de ces années, ce que son père découvrit lors de ses recherches dépassait l'entendement ; son lieu de travail, fermé, une histoire de sécurité sanitaire, officiellement. Ses collègues, confrères, introuvables. Il lui fallut enquêter deux décennies pour mettre la main sur un fait nouveau, trois fois rien pourtant énormément à ses yeux.. L'accident d'un couple de scientifiques en France fin 1970, une voiture explosant sur une route de campagne déserte, eux perdirent la vie, leur fille en réchappa. Prendre contact avec elle ? Impossible, injoignable. Le lien ne mit pas longtemps à se faire dans l'esprit de la jeune femme à mesure qu'elle continuait. Curieux que la seule personne en mesure de la mettre sur une piste exploitable ne se volatilise abandonnant son nouveau-né sur un coup de tête. Dès qu'elle dénichait un témoin, tombait sur un article, la vérité était impitoyablement Balayée. Alpha l'intimait à la plus extrême prudence, elle risquait gros, pas uniquement elle, son entourage complet.

Contrairement à d'autres Logeuses, elle officiait également en tant qu'assistante maternelle, ainsi elle exigeait que le nombre d'enfants toute génération confondues chez elle n'excède jamais plus de quatre, incluant ceux de l'agence. Elle justifiait ce souhait facilement, avec le caractère des deux garçons, qui ne se supportaient déjà pas d'ordinaire, alors des étrangers chez eux ! Fils de père inconnu, peut être le même sans grande certitude et d'une jeune fille naïve et peu débrouillarde ils entrèrent chez Pangée encore nourrissons pour ne jamais quitter son appartement. Des contacts avec leur mère ? Jamais ! Le travailleur social attiré organisa des rencontres sensées rapprocher la famille : échec total. Ni Rui, ni son frère n'en manifestèrent le désir. Leur responsable légale s'étira passant la main dans ses cheveux à la coupe improbable, réalisée spécialement pour elle par une amie coiffeuse : auburn au naturel, ils se déclinaient dans un camaïeu arc en ciel flashy donnant une idée d'elle complètement fausse.

Fritz stupéfiait Jeanne, en à peine huit petites heures, il trouva le moyen de faire baisser sa garde à Naïri. Elle lui accorda carrément le droit qu'Erevan l'accompagne chez Pangée, vivant certes pratiquement à côté de la résidence des Bonnefoy, mais la performance méritait son admiration ! Bon autant rétablir la vérité : Catherine exerçait une activité professionnelle, à mi-temps, elle servait de médiatrice aux services sociaux pour ce qu'ils nommaient les Dossiers Délicats, Bel Euphémisme derrière lequel se cachait le Pire de la Profession. Un hasard que ces personnes travaillent dans un secteur presque identique ? Non, puisqu'elles avaient pris ces décisions en connaissance de cause après concertation. Les Logeuses, les Employés indirects officiaient d'ordinaire à différents postes, généralement dans le Tertiaire, cela ne poussait pas les gens à s'interroger sur leur source de revenus. Rui ouvrit la porte, méfiant jusqu'à ce qu'il identifie son visiteur, aussitôt il se radoucit et les conduisit au garage où il bricolait. La jeune Arménienne consentait à déléguer sa responsabilité partiellement, or elle surveilla le garçon à travers la fenêtre en face masquée par l'épais rideau de la cuisine, soulagée que la distance lui permette. Sentant un regard dans son dos, le cadet Stepanian se retourna, sa sœur ne lui desserrerait donc jamais la bride…

L'intérieur du garage se présentait en un joyeux désordre, clous, pots de peinture, matériaux disparates cohabitaient ensembles parmi les planches, parfois à même le sol. Le trio dut enjamber, éviter, contourner slalomer, se courber, le tout constituant une chorégraphie étonnante de recherche ayant pour objectif d'atteindre la zone rangée où quatre chaises d'extérieur les attendaient, non encombrées, propres. Le jeune Allemand adressa un sourire gêné à Erevan lui chuchotant que la veille se déplacer ne demandait pourtant pas autant d'efforts, il l'avait donc amené avec lui, persuadé d'éviter une pareille gymnastique. Convaincu que l'autre n'entendait rien, il poursuit ses explications. Rui ne restait jamais les mains vides passé le seuil de son foyer, il bricolait, peignait, rafistolait n'importe quoi. Rien ne lui résistait, la chose abdiquait forcément et il remportait la victoire la finale !

- Hé ! C'est quoi ces Messes Basses ? Fritz qu'es ce que tu lui racontes sur moi encore ? L'interrompit leur hôte, occupé à leur servir à boire. Il tendit le premier verre au plus silencieux de ses invités mais ne l'offrit pas au second, voulant comprendre le sens de ces cachoteries, ce dont il ne démordrait pas !

_Il observait la vie à travers la vitre teintée de sa voiture. Les mères venues chercher leurs enfants, les couples marchant par paires et il se disait que bientôt ce qu'il voyait serait encore mieux. Oui, il touchait au but, après trois générations de travail il allait voir se réaliser le rêve de son défunt grand père. Tous ces sacrifices, tous ces efforts, les fortunes dépensées dans ce projet, les vies qu'il avait fallu sacrifier, la peine, la douleur, les tourments… Il touchait l'Accomplissement du bout des Doigts ! Enfin ! Ce que les Chrétiens auraient nommé le Saint Graal luisait dans le brouillard ! Il était grand temps de sortir ce monde de l'Obscurantisme, révéler la Vérité à ces enfants, réhabiliter les noms de ceux que l'Histoire… Ha, correction : la Leur ! Le Mensonge de 2014 années prendrait fin…D'ici peu. Christiania… _

_La Science les épaulaient, même si elle ignorait leur existence : elle œuvrait dans leur sens, tant mieux, il serait plus aisé de convaincre les gens par son concourt. Ceci fait fini les guerres de religions, les Peuples Élus, le Racisme, les Barrières Linguistiques ! Tous ces Fléaux retourneraient au Néant, celui où ils auraient dû rester… la Connaissance, le Savoir, les Origines sans Fioritures ! Trancher les Fils des Marionnettistes ! Oui, la Liberté : la VRAIE !_

_Il s'épongea le front, déjà fatigué, concrètement, il lui manquait encore tant de choses ! Vite, il ne rajeunissait pas, bien au contraire !_

Familière des petits comités, Naïri dévisageait le groupe de jeunes venant d'investir le salon Bonnefoy sans oser bouger d'un cil. S'ajoutaient au couple Fritz / Lucia en plus de de Rui et Erevan six autres personnes dont les noms lui échappait. Les consonances de ces patronymes chantaient l'Amérique Latine en accord avec leurs teints mâts, contraste flagrant à coté de Jeanne, en comparaison d'une pâleur livide. Non pas tous, une demoiselle au physique Européen se détachait du lot : elle avait dit venir de la Zone Canadienne et se prénommer Idy. La première fille, vidant une préparation de Mojito non alcoolisée portait le nom de Marisol. La deuxième racontant extatique le scenario d'un film d'horreur répondait au prénom de Guadalupe. Quant à la personne restante, identifiable par sa peau noire, elle avait été baptisée Liberty et, avec la Permission Spéciale de la Grande Sœur câlinait Erevan façon Mère Poule. Chez les garçons, collé par Idy, laquelle ne lui permettait pas de s'éloigner se trouvait Fidel, quelques mètres plus loin, Clemente, occupé à amuser la galerie. A l'écart plongé dans un livre, l'air totalement ailleurs, se découpait la silhouette de Tomas.

Une idée traversa l'esprit du cadet Stepanian, puisque, de ce qu'il avait perçu à travers leurs conversations, les rencontres se multiplieraient : il trouva préférable de rentrer ces nouvelles identités dans son téléphone portable. Face à la réaction de sa Protégée, Catherine la rassura, rien d'anormal à cette profusion de visiteurs, leur famille fonctionnait comme cela. La devinant perturbée, la Logeuse la conduisit dans une pièce plus calme.

- Je comprends. Tu ne dois pas avoir l'habitude, mais ici il y a énormément de passage, nos voisins et les amis de Jeanne viennent très souvent chez nous. Sans parler de mes collègues et des gens de l'Agence…

-Hm. Entendu.

Suite à cela, silence total. Catherine n'insista pas, autant elle n'aurait pas eu à se plaindre de la conduite de cette fratrie, vraiment bien élevée mais quitte à choisir elle optait plus pour des jeunes gens aux moins bonnes manières s'ils se montraient… _vivants_…Et avec ces deux là…Entre le garçon incapable de communiquer autrement que par textos sur son téléphone portable, sa sœur qui ne parlait que par phrases succinctes ou emballait son rare contenu sous des monceaux de Politesses, ça manquait d'échanges, mine de rien. Jeanne trouva la faille dans cette Muraille, par quel miracle réussit elle ce tour de force? Sa fille ne manquait jamais une occasion de la surprendre.

Erevan s'adaptait, contrairement à Naïri, pourtant il partait avec un handicap supérieur au sien, or il s'en tirait vraiment mieux qu'elle. L'enfant des maîtres des lieux, secoua la tête pareille à une institutrice en présence d'une élève récalcitrante, non non, elle comptait pas laisser cet isolement qu'elle supposait involontaire perdurer, à elle d'agir! Quelques mots à l'oreille de Toma inversa la tendance, il manifesta son accord par l'abandon de sa lecture qu'il déposa à coté d'un vase jaune.

- Salut.

Contact visuel établi.

- Ha bonjour...Toma si je ne commets pas d'erreur...

- Oui c'est ça. Tu pense quoi de notre lycée?

La banalité s'apparentait au meilleur des Sésame brisant les Portes Infranchissables, la Magie des mots se manifesterait. Elle retira ses lunettes, déchira une petite lingette de grande surface dont elle déplia le minuscule carré frottant les verres par petits cercles déclarant sans se détacher de son activité première que la politique de ALTAS lui plaisait beaucoup, elle gagnerait à se généraliser à tout l'enseignement public, voire privé si ses dirigeants s'ouvraient sur le monde. La jeune fille disait parler en connaissance de cause, ne fréquentant jusqu'ici que les écoles non municipales. Au fil des bavardages, Toma sentait que la personne en face à lui s'exprimait progressivement, même si elle ne disait rien de remarquable, elle se déridait.

Jeanne à coté du petit Stepanian gardait un œil sur eux, ce qui n'échappa à son autre pensionnaire.

_Tu essaies de protéger ma sœur ou ton ami dis moi? _

La nuance d'humour présente dans ce petit bout de phrase lui arracha un pouffement qu'elle dissimula par un éternuement contenu.

-Non..Pf! Non c'est juste que, je ne m'y attendais pas. Et je fais juste attention... Il ne sait rien de vous alors je...

Une grimace amicale la stoppa.

_T'as pas à te justifier! Et je connais Naïri, là je peux te dire que y a pas de problèmes là. C'est vraiment gentil de te préoccuper de nous comme ça. _

- C'est normal, enfin pour moi ça l'est.

Le téléphone de Catherine se déclencha, jeter un regard au numéro suffit, le travail. Elle se rua dans la salle de bain, alluma le robinet, suivis divers bruits indiquant une préparation précipitée, les tiroirs claquant, le sèche cheveux ou le lisseur, des talons martelant le sol, le bruit des divers cosmétiques ouverts puis fermés à intervalles rapides, le bruissement caractéristiques des tissus lors d'un habillage. Sac à la main, sans aucune explication, munie d'un trousseau de clefs dont le métal projetait des spectres dans la timide lumière du crépuscule. Elle courut jusqu'à sa petite voiture blanche, s'engouffra à l'intérieur, claqua la portière dans un son mât qui se répercuta à l'intérieur de la maison devenue bien silencieuse jusqu'à démarrer en trombe, les pneus crissant désagréablement sous la neige.

- les Services ont une urgence comme c'est là. Combien on parie que je vais devoir vous faire de quoi dîner?

Arrivée imminente des Dark! Je sais c'est encore confus mais je vous sème des indices dans chaque chapitre à vous de les reconstituer si vous voulez. Chaque personnage même le plus anodin a un rôle à jouer, je ne vous en dis pas plus et ronron ronron!

Europe: Internez la...


End file.
